


Photomanips

by FleshDust



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Multi-Fandom, Predator Series, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Strain (TV)
Genre: Blood, Clawing, Embedded Images, Erotica, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Graphic Sex, Humans/Non-humans, Light Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photomanips, Photoshop, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshDust/pseuds/FleshDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of manipulated images featuring creatures doing nefarious things with humans and/or each other. Graphic sexual content, a variety of pairings, orientations, and kinks. Sporadic updates.</p><p><b>Chapter 1:</b> Vaun/Human Female [The Strain]<br/><b>Chapter 2:</b> Male Orc/Human Female [LotR]<br/><b>Chapter 3: </b>Male Yautja/Human Female [Predator franchise]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strain: Vaun/Human Female

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done photomanips in ages, but I got it in my head the other day that I wanted to make some again. I make them by collecting bits and pieces here and there and then fitting them together to make something nasty that I want to see. So uh, enjoy, I guess. You are free to request something if you want, but don't expect your request to pop up the next day. Sometimes it'll take me longer to cough another one out. And if you request something I'm not interested in making, I probably won't make it. =D

  
Vaun (The Strain) and an unnamed human female. Vaun was rattling around in my head since I updated my Strain fic recently.  
I hope that my hosting works as its supposed to. Let me know if there's any wonkiness. If you want to link to this pic, please don't direct link, as I pay for the hosting. Feel free to just save the image and upload it where you want.

Hehe, Mr. FleshDust got on the desktop when I was taking a break while making this.

Mr. FD: "Babe, is this Vaun ramming some chick?  
FD: "Yeah, don't close it, I'm still working. What do you think? Can you see that it's him? I wasn't sure if he looked like himself."  
Mr. FD: "Well yeah. Even I saw that it was him. Looks good. Listen, will you make me some Pasta Bolognese this weekend?"

I love that Mr. FleshDust doesn't even blink if I happen to leave any weird porn up on the computer. He's so used to it by now. And I do make a fucking bad-ass Pasta Bolognese.


	2. LoTR: Male Orc/Human Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some poor LARPer totally got his awesome pictures molested and plastered into a nasty orc photomanip. Sorry about that, LARPers, but if I find an image that I like, chances are fairly good that I will make it into something dirty. DIRTY, I say! Again, if you feel so inclined to share the image, do so, but do **not** direct link, since I host these images on my own domain.

  


 


	3. Predator: Yautja Male/Human Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly enjoy (or be horrified at) another nasty photomanip. Again, **don't** direct link, bla bla bla, save it to drive and upload wherever if you want to share it. Also, I am so fucking happy that the base image for this was black and white originally. I don't even want to think about rendering a fully-colored Yautja body. Ever.


End file.
